Large articles, such as automobiles, machinery and boats must often be transported from the factory to the ultimate consumer on open trucks where they are exposed to the environment. Consumers expect that new automobiles, boats and machinery to be in pristine condition, and will not tolerate defects. As discussed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,017, damage may be caused by a number of factors, including acid rain and hurled objects, such a small rocks and stones. The wrap material disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,017 includes a nonwoven fabric intermittently bonded to a shrinkable and stretchable film that has a predetermined shrink response as heat is applied thereto. The material is formed into a bag which is placed over the object be protected. The bag is then shrunk around the object with the nonwoven fabric engaging the surface of the object and supporting the film off of the surface of the object.